Złamane skrzydła
by natasha7a
Summary: Snape-mentors-Harry, dłuuuugie tłumaczenie.
1. Chapter 1

**Złamane skrzydła**

_Odcinek pierwszy. _

„_Rozwiązanie"_

Harry przyciągnął do siebie kolana i oparł na nich głowę, uważnie słuchając sów pohukujących do siebie w szkolnej sowiarni. W książce o przemianie animagicznej, którą wypożyczył z biblioteki, było napisane, że będzie potrzebował spokojnego i zacisznego miejsca, aby znaleźć „swoje" zwierzę.

Przeczytał z tej książki również to, że zwierzę, do którego jest podobny, instynktownie go do siebie „przyciągnie". Harry przeglądał wielki Atlas Zwierząt Świata; zwędził go z pokoju Dudley'a latem. Książka pokrywała się kurzem na regale kuzyna, więc na pewno nie będzie mu jej brakowało.

Studiował animagię od przerwy świątecznej, aby skupić się na czymś innym niż okropne koszmary, męczące od czasu ostatniego zadania w Turnieju Trójmagicznym, kiedy zginął Cedrik. Zabity, ponieważ stał na drodze do rzeczywistego celu – Harry'ego. Harry'ego, którego krew zabrana siłą doprowadziła do wskrzeszenia piekielnego czarodzieja – Voldemorta.

Chłopiec wciąż miał koszmary o przeprowadzonym rytuale krwi, o tym, jak wierny Pettigrew odciął sobie rękę, umożliwiając podłemu czarnoksiężnikowi odtworzenie jego ciała, by jego cuchnąca dusza miała gdzie zamieszkać. Kiedy Pettigrew wyjął to cholerne, świecące stworzenie z kociołka… Wielkości pięcioletniego dziecka, ale o okrutnej twarzy i oczach węża… Oczy, które widziały odległą stronę przejścia do śmierci i mimo to wciąż unosiły ciężar zła, które Voldemort uczynił przez całe swoje życie… Czy budzi to zdziwienie, że Harry budził się, krzycząc wniebogłosy?

Oczywiście, w jego krewnych nie budziło to współczucia, krzyczeli tylko, aby się zamknął i poszedł spać, był cholernie denerwujący, budząc się w środku nocy skomląc i wyjąc jak marudny mały dzieciak. Harry nauczył się spać z rogiem poduszki lub prześcieradłem włożonym w usta, aby stłumić swoje krzyki.

Albo - przez większość nocy – nie spał w ogóle, nie mogąc znieść widoku, pojawiającego się pod jego zamkniętymi powiekami – upadającego Cedrika, na którego szczerej twarzy malowało się zdumienie i niedowierzanie… Jego życie zgasło zanim się tak naprawdę zaczęło. _Zabierz ze sobą moje ciało, Harry. Zabierz je ze sobą._ Wciąż i wciąż słyszał ostatnią prośbę Cedrika i budził się, rzucając się na łóżku i krzycząc, nie chcąc dopuścić do siebie myśli, że to wszystko się wydarzyło. Trząsł się i czuł obrzydzenie do swojej własnej duszy.

Tak więc zabrał się za naukę, dochodząc do wniosku, że wszystko było lepsze, niż słyszenie _tego_ w swojej głowie. A instrukcje i teksty o animagii były interesujące i umożliwiały mu skupienie się wyłącznie na tej dziedzinie magii, którą tak strasznie pragnął opanować.

Ojciec chrzestny powiedział mu, że James stał się animagiem na piątym roku nauki, a on – Syriusz – i Peter wtedy także nauczyli się, jak się przemieniać. Wobec tego Harry wywnioskował, że jemu również powinno się to udać.

Nikomu nie powiedział o swojej decyzji. Po tym, co stało się z Diggorym, po tym, jak Ministerstwo o mały włos wyrzuciłoby go ze szkoły za pomoc Dudley'owi z dementorami Harry nikomu nie ufał. Lepiej, żeby jego przyjaciele nie wiedzieli, co robi. Właściwie lepiej by było, gdyby nie miał żadnych przyjaciół – wtedy nie mogliby zostać zabici za łączącą ich z Harrym zażyłość. „Nie żeby chcieli dużo ze mną przebywać, tak czy siak. Wszystko, o czym mówi Ron, to quidditch, formowanie nowej drużyny i zastanawianie się czy woli całować Lavender czy Hermionę. Hermiona ma obsesję na punkcie nauki do SUM-ów i nic, tylko się uczy, i nie zauważyłaby, że koleś jest w niej zakochany, nawet jeżeli padłby na kolana i ogłosił to przy całej szkole".

Pośród pojawiających się artykułach w Proroku o jego szaleństwie oraz ludzi, szepczącymi za jego plecami, czy było w tym coś dziwnego, że wolał samotność w sowiarni? Dumbledore unikał go przez cały semestr, Syriusz miał swoje problemy, z którymi musiał sobie poradzić, a Harry nie czułby się dobrze, gdyby miał być dla niego kolejnym ciężarem.

Harry zaczął sypiać w pokoju wspólnym albo tu, w sowiarni, na starych kołdrach, które zwędził z szafy z zapasowymi rzeczami. W ten sposób jedynymi, którym przeszkadzał swoimi okropnymi snami były nocne zwierzęta i koty kurzu. Nie trzeba dolewać oliwy do ognia, który już płonął.

Ponownie przerzucił kartki atlasu zwierząt i ponownie jego kciuk zatrzymał się na stronie poświęconej ptakom drapieżnym. To było coś, co go przyciągało. Ptaki drapieżne. Wspaniałe stworzenia, które szybowały na wietrze i opuszczały niebo tylko po to, by polować i spać. Długo wpatrywał się w zdjęcia jastrzębi, sokołów, orłów, sowa śnieżna wyglądająca jak jego własna, patrzyła na niego z ósmego zdjęcia z dziesięciu zamieszczonych w książce.

Oczy chłopca z powrotem zwróciły się ku jastrzębiom, ku jednemu w szczególności, ku gatunkowi, który nie występował na Wyspach Brytyjskich.

Jastrząb o czerwonym ogonie.

W książce zdjęcie przedstawiało brązowego jastrzębia z charakterystycznym w niektórych miejscach czerwonym upierzeniem, lecącego na tle wspaniałego kawałka nieba. Dłonie Harry'ego zacisnęły się na książce, a on sam zadrżał, patrząc na zdjęcie, oglądał je dokładnie, jakby chciał je wchłonąć w siebie.

„Taki piękny. Taki dziki i wolny. Może udać się, gdzie tylko zechce, może polecieć wszędzie, gdzie poniesie go wiatr."

„Chciałbym…och, tak bardzo chciałbym być tak wolny, jak on!"

Wtedy dopadło do poczucie miażdżącej samotności, potrząsnął głową zdecydowany nie poddawać się rozpaczy.

Musiał znaleźć klucz, by odkryć swoją animagiczną postać. To było jedyne rozwiązanie, tylko tak mógł zmienić swoje ponure i żałosne życie.

Skłonił głowę i skoncentrował się, starając się uwolnić swoją magię, starając się bardziej skupić.

„Proszę, proszę, potrzebuję tego. Potrzebuję się wyrwać, potrzebuję fruwać, poczuć wiatr pod skrzydłami. Nie chcę już być Harrym Potterem… Mam dosyć bycia Chłopcem-Który-Przeżył, szalonym zbawcą, którym nikt się nie przejmuje."

„Chcę po prostu… być wolny".

I wtedy coś ukrytego głęboko w jego duszy przebudziło się po wielu próbach, wezwane z potrzeby i desperacji.

Chłopiec poczuł, że się trzęsie i napina; jego ciało płonęło z gorąca i jednocześnie czuł przenikliwe zimno.

Książka wypadła mu z rąk, ponieważ nie miał już dłoni, które mogłyby ją utrzymać.

Miał skrzydła i pazury, i wielki zakrzywiony dziób, jego wzrok był bystry – mógł zobaczyć każde włókno drewna pod sobą oraz wszystkie lotki z upierzenia sowy, która była najbliżej niego.

Otworzył usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale jedynym dźwiękiem, który się z nich wydobył, było jastrzębie „kree-eee-ar".

Sowy poruszyły się na swoich drążkach, patrząc na nowoprzybyłego podejrzeniem i nieufnością.

Młody jastrząb, który kiedyś był chłopcem o imieniu Harry, wyczuwał irytację i niepokój. Szukał wyjścia z sowiarni.

Ignorując uporczywy wzrok i ostrzegawcze syki, czerwono-ogoniasty jastrząb podszedł niezdarnie do dużego, otwartego okna i przysiadł na jego krawędzi.

Niebo ciemniało z różowo-złotego do koloru indygo, a ptak poczuł ogromną chęć, by rozłożyć skrzydła i wzbić się w ogrom nieba.

Wiatr otaczał wieżę, szepcząc kuszący refren: „Przyjdź i lataj. Przyjdź i lataj".

Niezdolny opierać się tej syreniej pieśni, jastrząb rozłożył skrzydła i rzucił się z wieży.

Skrzydła złapały prąd powietrza i w zapierający dech w piersiach moment wzbił się w górę, nieskrępowany i wolny.

Ale wtedy boczny wiatr uderzył w świeżo upieczonego animaga, jego skrzydła osłabły, a instynkt jastrzębia został stłumiony przez czyste ludzkie przerażenie.

To wszystko zajęło tylko chwilę.

Wiatr poderwał lekkiego ptaka i cisnął nim przez niebo. Kompletnie panikując, Harry próbował machać skrzydłami, by utrzymać się w powietrzu, ale bez instynktu jastrzębia, który by nim kierował, miał takie pojęcie o lataniu, jak noworodek o chodzeniu.

Uświadomił sobie, że runął w dół, skrzecząc w przerażeniu; wiatr ciskał nim o kamienną wieżę. Poczuł, że coś w nim pęka i nagle był już tylko wybuchający, nieznośny ból w skrzydle.

„Kree-eee-ar!"

Spadał i spadał; jego lewe skrzydło zwisało bezwładnie aż do chwili, kiedy uderzył w ziemię z okropnym łoskotem. Zanim ból stał się nie do zniesienia, poczuł, że coś mu pęka w drugim skrzydle. Zamroczyło go, a do tego wpadł do głębokiej, czarnej kałuży. Jego próba uwolnienia się została zrujnowana w ułamku sekundy.

Zamrugał; raz, drugi i powoli otworzył oczy, by odkryć, że patrzy w świat pełen mroku. Zachłysnął się, otworzył usta, by zadać pytanie, ale usłyszał, że wydobywa się z nich tylko słabe i rozpaczliwe wołanie rannego jastrzębia.

- Przestań się ruszać, ty głupi ptaku – rozkazał miękki głos, jedwabisty mimo śladów chłodu. – Zranisz się jeszcze bardziej, jeśli będziesz się tak szamotać. Uspokój się!

Ptak przestał się ruszać, bo chociaż czuł przeraźliwy ból i niesamowicie się bał, głos w jakiś sposób wydawał mu się znajomy. Znajomy znaczyło dobry. Jastrząb znieruchomiał, kuląc się tak, że jego głowa zwisała na pierś. Czuł się podle, ale mimo to – bezpiecznie. Zacisnął szpony na przywleczonym materiałem ramieniu, wtulając się w nieznane mu ciepło, które wydawało dziwny odgłos. _Stuk, stuk!_

Dźwięk powinien przestraszyć rannego ptaka, ale w intrygujący sposób działał on na niego uspokajająco. Jastrząb wtulił się mocniej w pelerynę, która została pospiesznie zarzucona na jego połamane ciało, i pogrążył się w stanie niepełnej świadomości.

Z drgań i odgłosów kroków mógł stwierdzić, że niesiono go gdzieś w dół, ale to było wszystko. Jastrząb zadrżał, wydając kilka niespokojnych pisków, gdy Mistrz Eliksirów niósł go do swojego laboratorium, z każdym kolejnym momentem obijając jego połamane skrzydła i powodując nieznośny ból, mimo że Snape starał się iść szybko i ostrożnie.

- Ciii, aportowałbym się, gdybym mógł, ale dyrektor ustawił osłony antyaportacyjne, co oznacza, że muszę iść – wymruczał aksamitny głos, a chłód zniknął z jego tonu. – Uspokój się, niedługo będziemy w moim laboratorium, a wtedy zobaczę, co sobie zrobiłeś. Musisz być pupilem-uciekinierem jakiegoś sokolnika, bo jastrzębie czerwono-ogoniaste nie występują w Wielkiej Brytanii.

„Czy tym właśnie jestem?" – zastanawiał się w oszołomieniu jastrząb. – „Tak, zapewne tak. Nie pamiętam niczego oprócz latania i spadania…"

Jastrząb skrzeknął, trzęsąc się, gdy przypomniał sobie ten okropny upadek i straszny ból, który za sobą niósł. Przylgnął mocniej do klatki piersiowej swojego mrocznego ratownika, ufając, że jego głos sprawi, że ból ustąpi – w ten czy inny sposób.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rozdział drugi – przestraszone pisklę**

Młody jastrząb poczuł, że został posadzony na czymś twardym i sztywnym, przez chwilę drapał pazurami w poszukiwaniu oparcia, po czym uspokoił się i wstał. Ponieważ nie mógł używać skrzydeł do zachowania równowagi, trochę się przechylał to w jedną stronę, to w drugą. Spowodowało to, że przeszyło go żądło bólu, przez które stał nieruchomo i nieziemsko cierpiał. Otworzył dziób i wydał z siebie kilka cichych skrzeków świadczących o cierpieniu, jakiego doznawał. Był niezdolny pomóc samemu sobie, ból był niemal nie do zniesienia, a do tego zaczął bać się wysokiej postaci, która się nad nim piętrzyła, od kiedy szata okrywająca ptaka została ściągnięta.

Rozejrzał się swoimi dużymi, bursztynowymi oczami i skulił się, w nadziei, że wyda się mniejszy i nie zostanie zauważony. Mimo drżenia, bystre oczy o sokolim wzroku, zauważyły, że czarne, ubrane stworzenie wycelowało w niego patykiem i wyszeptało coś.

- Hmm. Wynik mojego badania mówi, że jesteś w złym stanie – wymruczał Snape, spoglądając na jastrzębia z niepokojem. Niewielu ludzi spośród jego znajomych uwierzyłoby, że jest zdolny do troski o zwykłe zwierzę, ale prawda była taka, że Severus bardzo lubił ptaki drapieżne, rozumiejąc je lepiej niż większość ludzi. Te ptaki były jak on: dumne i samotne, a do tego przywiązywały się do nieliczny, ale kiedy już to zrobiły – były wierne aż do śmierci. Jastrzębie i sokoły łączyły się w pary na całe życie, a kiedy ich partner umierał, nie szukały następnego, lecz pozostawały samotne, opłakując tego utraconego w dostojnym żalu. Nie było też nic dzikszego niż jastrząb broniący gniazda i piskląt. Tak, istniało wiele podobieństw między jastrzębiem, a zachowaniem Snape'a – czasami bronił swoich Ślizgonów z zażartą opiekuńczością niczym jastrząb swoich młodych, i kochał Lily z niekończącym się oddaniem mimo upływu czternastu lat od jej śmierci, a wcześniej ślubu z jego najbardziej znienawidzonym rywalem.

Snape znalazł młodego jastrzębia przypadkiem, podczas swojego cowieczornego spaceru dla zdrowia, którego zażywał przed powrotem do swoich kwater, by poprawić testy i prace domowe. Zauważył dziwny kształt leżący na trawie przy ścieżce prowadzącej do sowiarni, a kiedy podszedł bliżej, odkrył rannego ptaka.

Na początku założył, że jastrząb jest martwy, ale po dokładniejszych oględzinach zauważył, że ptak oddycha, ale jest w bardzo złym stanie. Na szczęście Severus wiedział trochę o opiece nad ptakami drapieżnymi. Dużo czytał o ich fizjologii i zwyczajach kiedy był uczniem, mimo że nigdy nie mógł sobie pozwolić na kupno własnego ptaka. Sowa była zbyt droga jak na ubogą pensję jego matki; wszystkie pieniądze były przeznaczone na książki i przyzwoite ubrania na każdy rok szkolny dla jej syna.

Pieniądze nie stanowiły już problemu, ale Severus wciąż nie miał swojej sowy, od kiedy został szpiegiem. Posiadanie zwierzęcia byłoby zbyt zwracające uwagę, a na dodatek kiedy odrodzony Lord wpadłby we wściekłość, mógł za cel jej wyładowania obrać sowę Snape'a.

Kiedy zobaczył rannego jastrzębia o czerwonym ogonie, pozwolił owładnąć sobą swoim młodzieńczym pragnieniom posiadania jednego z tych wspaniałych ptaków oraz ukrytemu współczuciu do biednego stworzenia. Wtedy szybko zdjął swoją pelerynę i okrył nią na wpół przytomne zwierzę i zaniósł do swojej pracowni. Jego posępny grymas i szybkie kroki podczas drogi skutecznie uciszyły wszelkie pytania lub komentarze ze strony zaciekawionych uczniów.

- Złamałeś oba skrzydła i w paru miejscach naderwałeś sobie więzadła – powiedział Snape spokojnym, konwersacyjnym tonem. Próbował uspokoić wzburzonego ptaka przed próbą zaaplikowania mu środka przeciwbólowego i odrobiny Eliksiru Uspokajającego. – Prawe skrzydło ma strzaskaną kość łokciową, a lewe jest w jeszcze gorszym tanie – jest całe potrzaskane i ma rozdarte mięśnie piersiowe, zarówno te główne, jak i te pomocnicze. Oznacza to, że muszę je usztywnić co najmniej na tydzień lub dwa, ponieważ ptaki takie jak ty nie reagują dobrze na eliksir powodujący zrastanie kości i mogę ci go podać tylko odrobinkę każdego dnia.

Ptak doznał także szoku. Severus rzucił na niego lekki czar Antyszokowy i ponownie owinął zwierzę w swoją pelerynę, by zapobiec większemu zniszczeniu skrzydeł, gdyby jastrząb w panice próbował je rozłożyć.

Następnie szybko przywołał do siebie dwie butelki eliksirów i małą strzykawkę bez igły. Napełnił ją ćwiartką zawartości środka przeciwbólowego; oszacował, że młody drapieżnik ważył około funta. To była waga odrobinę poniżej średniej, wobec tego ptak powinien dobrze przyswoić ustaloną przez Severusa dawkę eliksiru.

Ale teraz nadszedł najgorszy moment, czyli podanie jastrzębiowi lekarstwa. Najszybszym sposobem byłoby włożenie strzykawki do dzioba i pozwolić ptakowi połykać eliksir. Severus poruszył się powoli i rozważnie nad ptakiem, jednym ręką obejmując go, a drugą sięgnął ku jego oczom, by je zakryć.

Jastrząb zadrżał gwałtownie na widok wielkiej dłoni, niewyraźnie przypomniał sobie, że to stworzenie przed nim było nazywane człowiekiem, a ten dodatek do jego ciała to dłoń, która zbliżała się ku niemu. Jego pierwszym odruchem było odlecieć, ale skrzydła były bezużyteczne, więc zdał się na inny tradycyjny sposób zniechęcania drapieżników.

Poczekał, aż ręka zawisła tuż nad jego głową, długie palce prawie muskały jego czoło, i wtedy rzucił się do przodu Jego dziób zacisnął się na bladym ciele w jednym szybkim ruchu, gryząc z całej siły.

- Ach! – wrzasnął Severus. Ten dźwięk wystraszył ptaka wystarczająco, by uwolnił z dzioba krwawiącą rękę.

Snape sięgnął po leżącą na jego biurku szmatkę i obwiązał nią rękę, na której widniało paskudne rozcięcie, którego dokonał swoim ostrym jak brzytwa dziobem przerażony ptak. Mężczyzna spojrzał na jastrzębia spode łba i warknął:

- Cholerny, bezczelny, przeklęty ptak! Masz szczęście, że jestem w nastroju, oby ocalić ci życie, w przeciwnym razie posiekałbym cię na kawałeczki i użył do robienia eliksirów! Za twoją wątrobę oczy dostałbym pokaźną sumkę. – Rzucił czar uzdrawiający na samego siebie, gojąc szybko ranę, w tym samym czasie patrząc złowrogo na zwierzę.

To było dziwne, ale Severus mógł przysiąc, że po tym, jak się odezwał ptak wyglądał na trochę zawstydzonego, kuląc się i patrząc pod siebie, na lśniącą powierzchnię stołu laboratoryjnego. Zupełnie, jakby żałował swojego czynu.

Severus potrząsnął głową na ten śmieszny pomysł i zwymyślał się w głowie, że nie zakrył ptakowi oczu wcześniej. Ponieważ nie posiadał kaptura, przywołał do siebie cienką tkaninę i użył czaru sklejającego, by mocno przymocować ją do głowy jastrzębia i zakryć jego pełne przerażenia oczy.

Ptak natychmiast znieruchomiał, ciemność uspokoiła go i rozluźniła.

Severus dał zwierzęciu parę minut, by się wygodnie usadowiło przed kolejną próbą podania mu lekarstwa. Nacisnął na dziób ptaka, zmuszając go do otwarcia i wtedy ostrożnie napoił jastrzębia miksturą, upewniając się, że wszystko przełyka i niczego nie wypluł.

Pięć minut później Severus ponownie napełnił strzykawkę i podał rannemu ptakowi Eliksir Uspokajający. Po tym jastrząb wydawał się drzemać.

- No! Powinieneś przebywać w objęciach Morfeusza jeszcze przez parę chwil, żebym odpowiednio usztywnić ci skrzydła – wymruczał Snape. – Chociaż po tym, co zrobiłeś, powinienem już rozgrzewać na ciebie kociołek, by uchronić się przed dalszym zdenerwowaniem. – Ale jego ton przeczył surowym słowom, a palce delikatnie zdjęły pelerynę, odsłaniając połamane skrzydła.

Około dwudziestu minut później już prawie skończył z prawym skrzydłem. Użył lekkiego mieszadła, zrobionego z drewna balsy, oraz gazy, by unieruchomić skrzydło, wykańczając zabieg zaklęciem klejącym, by zabezpieczyć prowizoryczną szynę oraz bandaże przed spadnięciem w trakcie rekonwalescencji ptaka.

Delikatnie obrócił jastrzębia na drugi bok i zaczął powtarzać wszystkie swoje poprzednie czynności z drugim skrzydłem. Nagle jednak jego kominek zalśnił szmaragdowo i pojawiła się w nim głowa Dumbledore'a.

- Severusie, muszę zapytać cię o coś bardzo ważnego. Czy widziałeś może…

- Nie teraz, Albusie! – warknął Mistrz Eliksirów. – Jestem w trakcie delikatnego… eksperymentu i nie mogę go przerwać. Czy twoje pytanie może poczekać? – Ze zdziwieniem zauważył, że bardzo niechętnie ujawniłby obecność swojego ptasiego gościa, mimo że był pewien radości dyrektora na widok samotnego profesora ze zwierzęciem.

Dumbledore potrząsnął głową z powagą.

- Wybacz, Severusie, ale nie może. Czy widziałeś niedawno Harry'ego Pottera?

- Nie od czasu lekcji z piątym rokiem, a dlaczego? – odparł kwaśno Snape. _Przerywasz mój zabieg, by zapytać o cholernego Pottera, dyrektorze? Ten mały bachor może chodzić, gdzie mu się podoba, nie obchodzi mnie to._

- Ponieważ go nie ma, Severusie.

Severus zazgrzytał zębami.

- I myślałeś, że znajdziesz go tutaj?

- Miałem nadzieję, że odrabia u ciebie szlaban, mimo późnej godziny – przyznał Dumbledore. Jego oczy nie migotały jak zazwyczaj.

- Niestety, Potter nie zapracował sobie na szlaban ze mną w ciągu ostatnich kilku tygodni. Jego udział w zajęciach był odrobinę lepszy niż zwyczajowy beznadziejny – zrelacjonował Snape.

- Ach, cóż… Miałem nadzieję… - westchnął dyrektor. – Po prostu musimy szukać dalej.

- Zaiste – zadrwił Snape. Rzucił zmartwione spojrzenie w kierunku jastrzębia, który zaczął się poruszać. Eliksir Uspokajający metabolizował się szybciej w przypadku ptaków niż ludzi i właśnie przestawał działać. – Sprawdziłeś w Hogsmeade? Albo boisko do quidditcha? Potter jest znany z nocnych wędrówek bez niczyjego nadzoru, zupełnie jak jego przeklęty ojciec.

- Rolanda sprawdziła boisko, a Minerwa była w Hogsmeade. Nie rozumiem, gdzie mógł się podziać.

_Kogo to obchodzi?_, Severus powstrzymywał się od warknięcia. _To takie typowe dla Pottera, jego lekkomyślne zachowanie i lekceważenie szkolnego regulaminu zdenerwowało wszystkich nauczycieli, a ten arogancki chłopak bez wątpienia chował się gdzieś, ciesząc się ze znakomitego kawału, który zrobił_, pomyślał ze złością Mistrz Eliksirów.

- On jest nieodpowiedzialnym nastolatkiem, Albusie, z pewnością uknuł ten plan, by zyskać więcej uwagi pracy i co tam jeszcze. Im więcej nagłówków w Proroku, tym większa sława.

- Severusie, nie sądzę…

- Wybacz mi, Albusie, ale jestem w krytycznej fazie i muszę się całkowicie skoncentrować – przerwał mu Snape; jastrząb zaczął szeleścić piórami ogonowymi.

Rozumiejąc, że w tej chwili drugi czarodziej w niczym mu nie pomoże, Dumbledore wycofał się, mówiąc jednocześnie:

- Kiedy skończysz, Severusie, byłbym wdzięczny, gdybyś towarzyszył nam przy poszukiwaniach.

Severus zacisnął pięści, chociaż mówił spokojnie, wiedział, że Dumbledore wydał rozkaz, a nie prośbę.

- Bardzo dobrze – odrzekł krótko. – Przyjdę tak szybko, jak będę mógł.

- Dziękuję, Severusie. Być może ty odniesiesz sukces tam, gdzie nam się nie udało, mój chłopcze, rozważając wszystko – oznajmił Snape i zniknął z sieci Fiuu.

- Tak, ale nie prędzej, niż cholerny Czarny Pan zacznie recytować, haiku, Dumbledore! – powiedział Snape, po czym powrócił do zajmowania się rannym jastrzębiem. Szybko usztywnił drugie skrzydło, po czym dał ptakowi odrobinę Eliksiru Zrostu, by przyspieszyć proces gojenia się kości.

Ostrożnie posadził ptaka na wolnej żerdzi, której używała Strzała, szkolna sowa, która przynosiła listy członkom Zakonu. Następnie przywołał z szuflady długą skórzaną lamówkę i przerobił ją na prowizoryczne paski, których używali sokolnicy. Obwiązał nimi jastrzębia, by ten pozostał na drążku.

Ptak wydał z siebie cichy okrzyk. Severus delikatnie przesunął palcem po nakrapianej piersi zwierzęcia i wyszeptał:

- Ciii. Już po wszystkim. Odpoczywaj, wrócę szybko, żeby cię nakarmić. – Cicho rzucił czar ogrzewający na pokój, by jastrząb nie przemarzł. Następnie chwycił swoją pelerynę i podszedł do drzwi, w myślach wtrącając Pottera do samego wnętrza piekła, za to, że musiał zostawić ptaka w takim momencie. Ale to było tak typowe dla Pottera, zawsze niszczyć najcenniejsze chwile w życiu Severusa. Cokolwiek jeszcze się wydarzy, zawsze mógł liczyć na Pottera, że to popsuje w ten czy inny sposób, myślał uszczypliwie Snape, delikatnie zamykając z sobą drzwi.


	3. Chapter 3

Rozdział trzeci – Intruz

Ranny jastrząb poruszył się lekko, jego sen został zakłócony parę razy przez głośne trzaski i wysokie dźwięk dochodzące z korytarza za pracownią. Ból w jego skrzydłach i ramionach był znacznie lżejszy, niż jego wcześniejsze cierpienie. Wciąż jednak czuł ostre ukłucia i pulsowanie. Jednak mógł to znieść, a z jakichś powodów to było ważne, że się nie poddał bólowi i nie krzyczał. Z odmętów jego zamglonej pamięci wyłaniał się przytłumiony dudniący głos, który krzyczał: „Przestań się wydzierać, Dudley wcale nie uderzył cię aż tak mocno, ty dziwaczny bachorze! Dotarło to do ciebie, ty wybryku natury?"

Ptak zadrżał, bał się tego głosu i bardzo go nie lubił, mimo że nie miał żadnych wspomnień dlaczego, oprócz tego jednego wyrażenia. Wsadził głowę pod skrzydło, lub raczej spróbował to zrobić, ponieważ skrzydła miał mocno przypięte do boków. Wydał z siebie zirytowany trel i oparł głowę o swój bok, strosząc trochę pióra wokół szyi. To naciągnęło trochę jego obolałe mięśnie, ale to było bardziej naturalne dla niego, spać w ten sposób. Niebawem pogrążył się w dziwnej, szarej sferze, świadomy i jednocześnie już nieświadomy.

Został wyrwany ze snu przez skrzypnięcie i odgłos chodzących kilku wielkich rzeczy. Zasyczał, nie podobało mu się, że idą w jego stronę. Nagle zorientował się, że nie może się ruszyć, gdyż jego nogi były mocno przywiązane do żerdzi, na której siedział. Zamarł. Bezruch i cisza były jego ostateczną bronią przed zagrożeniem.

Kroki zatrzymały się kilka metrów drążka jastrzębia. Ptak usłyszał odgłosy dzwonienia i tłuczenia… butelek, pamięć podsunęła mu to słowo i odpowiedni obrazek przedmiotu.

- Draco, naprawdę nie powinniśmy tutaj być – syknął niski głos. Brzmiał, jakby był zmartwiony. – Jeżeli Snape wróci i nas złapie…

- Za bardzo się przejmujesz, Crabbe. Snape'a nie ma, szuka Pottera razem z resztą profesorów. Nie wróci jeszcze przez jakąś godzinę – powiedział drugi głos, wyższy i bardziej lekceważący. – Poza tym, potrzebujemy skóry ropuchy i wątroby żaby, żeby dowcip nam się udał. Też chciałeś zobaczyć, jak Weasley będzie miał brodawki jak ropucha i będzie rechotał jak żaba przez całą sobotę!

- Wiem, ale… To prywatne zapasy Snape'a i jeżeli kiedykolwiek się zorientuje, że to my ukradliśmy jego eliksiry… Będziemy mieli [i]_szczęście[/i]_, jeżeli nas tylko wyrzuci ze szkoły!

- Wyluzuj, Vince. Idź mi przynieś srebrny kociołek i stań na czatach z Goylem, jeżeli jesteś równie odważny, co źrebak jednorożca!

- Nie jestem, Malfoy! – zaprotestował inny głos. – Po prostu nie podoba mi się myśl, żeby Snape doszczętnie skopał mi tyłek, to wszystko.

- Dlaczego jeszcze z tego powodu nie płaczesz? – zadrwił Draco.

Inny poruszył się i jastrząb usłyszał wyraźny brzdęk kociołka zdejmowanego z półki. Nagle kroki ucichły i ptak usłyszał głębokie westchnienie tego, który był nazywany Crabbe.

- Na gacie Merlina! Draco, chodź to zobaczyć! Nie wiedziałem, że Snape trzyma jakieś zwierzęta!

- Bo nie trzyma, ty głupi kretynie! On jest ponad takie rzeczy. Dobra, mam wszystko. A teraz przestań się gapić i wynośmy się stąd.

- Ale Draco, to jest ptak… jastrząb albo coś takiego. Popatrz!

- Pewnie wypchany – powiedział pogardliwie głos, ale przysunął się bliżej, żeby obejrzeć zwierzę.

Niezdolny usiedzieć dłużej spokojnie, ptak wydał z siebie ostry, ostrzegawczy krzyk.

Draco prawie się przewrócił.

- O cholera, to jest żywe! Ciekawe skąd się wziął?

- Chyba jest ranny. Popatrz na bandaże na skrzydłach i głowie.

- Crabbe, to na głowie to nie bandaże, to kaptur, ty bałwanie! Czy ty o niczym nie masz pojęcia? – parsknął Draco. – Służy do tego, żeby ptak był spokojny, inaczej mógłby zacząć szaleć i zamęczyć się na śmierć. Nigdy nie widziałem jastrzębia z tak bliska. Ciekawe czy jego pióra są w dotyku takie same, jak sowie.

- Draco, ja bym go nie dotykał. Może ugryźć.

- Błagam, Crabbe. Wiem, jak obchodzić się z ptakami. Mam większego niż ten wypierdek tutaj. Wiem, co robię.

Jastrząb poczuł rękę, głaszczącą jego pierś i zadrżał. W tej ręce i tym głosie było coś, co sprawiało, że mu nie ufał, więc próbował się odsunąć. Niestety; paski, którymi był skrępowany nie pozwalały mu ruszyć się z żerdzi. Ręka zmierzwiła jego pióra i wtedy palec dotknął obolałego miejsca obok lewego ramienia. Ptak zaskrzeczał ze złości i bólu. Tego już było za wiele!

- Auuuu! – zawył Malfoy, wyszarpując rękę do tyłu. – Ten drań mnie _ugryzł_! Mocno! K_rwawię_!

- Mówiłem ci, żebyś go nie dotykał, Draco.

- Och, zamknij się! Daj mi jakąś szmatę, szybko! Zakrwawię sobie całe szaty. – Kopnął mocno żerdź, powodując, że jastrząb zakołysał się i ześlizgnął z drążka. – Złośliwy stworze, mam nadzieję, że umrzesz!

Jastrząb uświadomił sobie, że zwisa w dół. Paski były na tyle długie, że utrzymywały go na stopę lub dwie od żerdzi. Niezdolny, by podfrunąć z powrotem, ptak zaczął się bezradnie kręcić. Z jego gardła wydobywały się ciche dźwięki strachu i cierpienia. „Pomocy! Pomocy"

- Draco, nie możemy go tak zostawić! – zaprotestował Crabbe.

- Więc _ty_ chcesz go podnieść? – wyzwał go Malfoy. – Chcesz stracić palec? Nie? Tak sądziłem. Chodź, rusz tyłek. Ten cholerny ptak może tutaj zgnić, i tak pewnie niedługo by zdechł.

- Ale Snape…

- Będzie myślał, że to głupie stworzenie samo spadło i popełniło samobójstwo. Ruszaj się, Crabbe! Chyba, że _chcesz_ dostać trzy tygodnie szlabanu i karną wiadomość dla rodziców… Albo zostać wypchany i użyty jako przykład dla pierwszorocznych Ślizgonów, czego robić _nie_ wolno.

Kroki wycofywały się, drzwi do pracowni zostały zamknięte z cichym trzaskiem. Zostawili jastrzębia skrzeczącego i walczącego szaleńczo z krępującymi go więzami. Uderzył niechcący w drewnianą żerdź, boleśnie drażniąc świeżo obwiązane skrzydła. Okropny ból owładnął jego ciałem po następnym wstrząsie, a panika ogarnęła go w całości. Tyle, że tym razem nie było jego mrocznego wybawcy, który mógłby mu pomóc, więc ptak szybko stracił przytomność.


End file.
